Quayshire
Quayshire is a country located within the World of Windhelm. The country was founded in YR 680 and is ruled as a dictatorship by a leader known as Quaytownkiller. Quayshire’s most notable contributions are in the development of a viable world economy. Quayshire’s chief exports are Diamonds, Wool, and Whoopass. Quayshire was crippled by a devastating earthquake and collapsed in YR 796. The Founding of Quayshire In YR 680, Quaytownkiller entered the realm of Windhelm and began to explore. After spawning into this new and strange snow covered land Quaytown headed west to find a warmer climate. While approaching the western coast he came into an untouched forest. It was on this spot that the Realm of Quayshire was born. This Quayshire was but a mere postage stamp compared to the Quayshire that existed in the years right before the great earthquake. The Early Era The early era of Quayshire was one of great advancement. During this time trees were cut down, land was flattened, and mines were dug. The Quaysians, were as far as they knew alone in the world, and happy because that is just how they liked it. In just a short time they had amassed a fortune of raw materials which they used to begin constructing a city...The City of Quayshire. This was also a time of great enviormental changes due to "Global Cooling" caused by a sever lack of air pollution. This changed the Humid tree covered steets of Quayshire into an all year long winter wonderland. In an effort to adapt to the changing enviorment many good Quaysians lost their lives. "Global Cooling" was created when a guy named "Just Kyle" developed clean and pollution free red stone technology causing the atmosphere to be drained of all Flora-Carbons. Quayshire's First Contact: Windhelm On a warm sunny day in YR 682, While constructing a wall over the tree tops on the Quaysian Border, Quaytownkiller noticed something way off in the distance. When he went to investigate he noticed that someone else had started building a wall. This wall was several chunks away but its presents still concerned him since he thought he was alone. Quaytown, immediately set up camp and waited knowing that the workers would have to return. After several days the workers returned and were just as shocked as Quaytown to find that there were other Avatars living on this World. Quay found out that tese people were from a strange snowy place to the east known as Windhelm. They took Quaytown to the palace of Windhelm, then located in the coldest and snowiest reaches of Northern Windhelm. Here sat the Queen Kaala Ghanaka, also known by some as Ghanaka VII. Quaytown stayed in Windhelm for many days learning the ways of his strange hosts. There were many feasts given in his honor and many women taken to his bed. In the end, Quaytownkiler would leave Windhelm a friend and ally having signed a tready that would give Quayshire rights to mine in Windhelm at a reduced tax bracket in exchange for Quayshire supplying Windhelm with replicated Diamonds.. Neighbors and Alliances After being welcomed by Windhelm, The Quaysian government elected to send out an expedition into the unknown lands to the south and east. Over the next few years the Quaysians made friends with many countries. To the South, They allied themselves with Obsidia, Courtney, and Elsweyr, which shared Quayshires southern border. To the Far East Quayshire allied themselves with the nation of England. Quayshire built many embassies during this period. These iconic structures displayed Quayshires might, with roofs made of solid diamond blocks. The first embassy was built, in Courtney, in YR 685, followed by an Embassy in England, in YR 687, and finally an embassy in Obsidia, in YR 692. Establishing the Isle of Tranquiity In YR 690, the Counsel of Quayshire Foreign Relations entered talks with the governments of Windhelm and Elsweyr to develop a safe peaceful place that all three superpowers could share. This place would serve as a place of diplomacy as well as a border crossing for all three countries. A site was chosen in “No Man’s Land” (a desolate buffer created by the separation of the Quaysian and Windhelm walls). The site was located on an island in the middle of a very dangerous and fridge river known humorously by locals as the “Tranquil River”. The island which was known as “Murder and Deception Island” named the” Isle of Tranquility” and a tower was constructed so that the border crossings could traverse the steep cliffs of the “Tranquil River”. Each of the three countries had their own level which housed customs and gift shops. The top level was under the control of no one country. it was from here, on the top floor of the "Isle of Tranquility", that many important decisions were made such as trade agreements, peace treaties, and the establishment of a global economy. Quayshire Sets an Economic Standard By YR 695, several world super powers had emerged. Up until this point all trade in the World of Windhelm was done through trades, barter, and flat out larceny. The Quaysian leader, Quaytownkiller proposed a new and Ingenious idea…Money. The idea can to him while reading an erotic novel purchased by the traveling sales man Marcus who lived just over the walls in “No Mans Land”. In the book, men traded paper for sex with filthy women in a made up land called Earth. Quaytownkiller thought that this was brilliant to use a standard object like paper to buy stuff you wanted but since paper has no value he proposed using gold nuggets instead. Quaytown took his idea to the world powers and on the top floor of the “Tower of Tranquility” it was decided that the World of Windhelm would forever be on a gold standard. Two banks were created to house the vast amounts of money that would begin moving around the world. The first was the Bank of Windhelm and the second was The Bank of Quayshire. The economic development in Quayshire exploded after the creation of the gold standard. The City of Quayshire became the largest city in the world becoming the global headquarters for Woolmart, Quaymart, and the location for the Bank of Quayshire. Numerous embassies from countries all over the world were build in the City of Quayshire so they could be near their money. In just under a year Quayshire became the richest country in all of Windhelm The Three Day's War Short and to the point, The Three Days War was fought between Quayshire and Windhelm at the peak of their Prosperity. It began when a simple gesture of respect amongst Quaysians was miss took as an act of war by the Queen of Windhelm. In recognition of many years of friendship Quaytownkiller presented Queen Ghanaka VII with a raw pork chop from a sacrificial pig which was very sacred to the people of Quayshire. Queen Ghanaka, overwhelmed from such a gesture fainted and face planted into the pork chop then awoke to declare war on Quayshire. The Quaysian army immediately confined the Queen to her embassy and laid siege to the western border of Windhelm with help from their northern allies in Whiterun. After three, tense, nail-biting days the Queen of Windhelm surrendered by placing a diamond block on the embassy to symbolize peace. The three days war ended with no lives lost but left two countries forever scarred and on edge. The peaceful days in the World of Windhelm were over and the age of Imperialism and war began. The Quayshire-Windhelm Peace Monument On the first anniversary of the Three Days War and to mark the reopening of the Windhelm embassy in the City of Quayshire, the Quaysian people erected a monument in No Man’s Land to attempt to usher in a new era of peace and prosperity between Quayshire and Windhelm. The Monument consisting of many pillars spaced around a central pillar was to symbolize Windhelm and all the countries that surround it. These pillars were all connected by solid diamond blocks to symbolize peace between all the nations of the World of Windhelm. This monument was placed in a reflecting pool in the shape of a tear drop to symbolize that Queen Ghanaka was a whinny little bitch. This monument was later defaced during the war of Windhelm aggression and was subsequently rebuilt by Windhelm. The Fall of Quayshire's National Bank The Expansion of the Empire The War of Windhelm Agression A New Frontier: The Dwarves! The Final Chapter: The Fall of Quayshire In YR 796 a catastrophic earthquake shook the world into chaos, causing many of the country's buildings to immediately crumble, and caused the mine of quayshire to collapse, causing an immediate polulation drop. The local mercanaries took advantage of nature's agression and they swarmed the city while it was discombobulated. Category:Countries